The Demons In My Dreams
by AntisepticThroatLozenges
Summary: Apparently hearing voices is a sign of schizophrenia. I know I'm not schizophrenic. The voices aren't just my imagination.I know they're real. They won't stop. I haven't had one good nights sleep since they started,and I'm sure the others have noticed.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm just gonna try this out...not sure if it's gonna work, but...yeah.**_

_**I'm not very experienced in writing, so correct me and criticise anything I've done wrong :]**_

_**Also, I haven't actually written a plan or any other chapters for this fic (yet...) so I might just leave it as a one-shot if you guys don't want any more.**_

_**I don't own anything. At all. Don't sue me.**_

_**# **_

'Hello?'

Silence. But there was a voice. I could hear it, it called out my name, it woke me in the dead of the night. The shrieking filled my dreams, and continued calling as I woke. I had stumbled out of my room, following the voice, following my name, fear pulsing through me, but it didn't hold me back. I had dreamt of that voice for weeks, months. Yet, every time I woke, I heard nothing but silence.

Tonight, however, the calling hadn't stopped when I woke. It grew, louder than it had been in my dreams, louder than I had ever heard it. I was partially surprised the others hadn't been woken by it, but that thought easily slipped my mind as I realized how close I was to discovering where the voice had came from. The voices that had been tormenting me for so long, disrupting my life.

I followed the voice as it lead me down the stairs, past the rooms where my band mates were sleeping peacefully, unaware of my troubles. I had told them once, when the voices first came to me, but they just laughed. They thought I was joking, that I was just trying to freak them out. They never realized how wrong they were. I never mentioned it after that, for fear of them assuming I'd gone mad.

I've googled it...apparently hearing voices is a sign of schizophrenia. I know I'm not schizophrenic. The voices aren't just my imagination...I know they're real. They won't stop. I haven't had one good nights sleep since they started, and I'm sure the others have noticed. They always give me worried looks, suspicious glances. I usually pretend I'm sick. They believe me most of the time, but other times I can tell they know there's something much more serious going on. But they never ask. Maybe they don't care enough to ask, or maybe they're scared of my response. Either way, It's probably easier for me if they don't.

The voice lead me all the way to the basement. That's when it stopped. At the top of the stairway leading deeper into the dark room, I called out, but there was no response. I tried to turn the light on, but after a small spark, it shut off again. Warily, I took a step down the stair, my paranoid mind working overtime. The thoughts running through my head made me shake with anxiety. I was approaching the bottom of the stairs when I heard another noise. It was a low grunt, so quiet that, had there been any noise other than my rapid breathing, I wouldn't have heard it. I froze instantly, scanning the dark room with my eyes, though to no avail. It was pitch black, I couldn't see a thing.

Taking a shaky breathe, I attempted to swallow my fear.

'Hello?' I called quietly, barely above a whisper.

I heard a deep chuckle, and low breathing, slowly getting nearer.

My heartbeat increased rapidly as I retreated to the step above me and turned, preparing to run as fast as I could, out of the basement and back to the safety of the light. But, just as I reached it, the door slammed shut in my face.

'Not leaving already, are you?' The voice asked, in an amused, yet still low tone.

I heard the step below me creek, and felt something incredibly strong grip my arm.

'It's good to finally be able to touch you, Tom.'

My breathing started to become shallow as the air seemed to be sucked from my lungs, and with my last breathe, I let out a terrified scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WOW. Reviews ALREADY =D**_

_**Thank you guys. You've inspired me to write more.**_

_**I spent most of last night thinking about where I'm going to take this story...and the only plot line I've thought of is very complicated xD BUT still awesome. So I've got pretty high hopes for this story. I'm not entirely sure what exactly is gonna happen yet, so bear with me ;]**_

_**And maybe tell me what you want to happen? Then I''ll know what direction to move this in...**_

_**Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!**_

_**WARNING: Bad language used in this chap, sorry :L**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I wrote this, but I don't own the things I'm writing about? I guess I own the plot line though...unless it's been used before...but I doubt that.**_

Dougie POV

I got up at about 8AM this morning. Which is so freakishly early I'm almost ashamed of myself. I didn't sleep well at all last night...I was having a great dream, involving three girls, custard and...actually, I won't go into detail about that. My point is, I was sleeping peacefully, cuddled up safe and sound in my bed, when I heard something...something REALLY odd. I'm not sure whether it was just my dream, or whether it was real, but I heard the most terrifying scream...

It woke me up at about 4:30AM, and to be honest, it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't get back to sleep after that, so I just left the light on and waited for the morning to come. I had considered investigating...but I assumed it was probably just part of my weird dream (and, of course, I was scared shitless).

Anyway, when the clock hit 8:00, I decided I might as well make the most of the day, so I got up, put on a t-shirt and headed downstairs. I noticed it was strangely cold in the house, which was odd, as Tom usually left the heating on through the night. I continued walking towards the kitchen, when a strong draft hit me, making me shiver. That's when I noticed the back door that lead to the garden, wide open, letting in the freezing morning air.

I reached out to shut it, but hesitated when I saw a figure sitting cross legged on the step leading down from the porch to the garden.

'Hello?' I asked, confused.

The figure didn't answer. It didn't even flinch. I don't think it actually heard me.

I stepped out the door and towards it.

'T-Tom?' I exclaimed in surprise.

For there, sitting before me, was none other than Tom. He was in a t-shirt and boxers, nothing else, with a distant look upon his face. He still didn't turn when I called his name, so I hurried towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

'Holy shit Tom! You're freezing!'

Only then did he turn to me, a cold expression on his usually warm face.

We stared at each other for several moments, neither of us saying anything. I eventually broke the silence.

'What the hell, Tom? Why are you out here so early? It's freezing, you've got barely any clothes on for goodness sake! I thought you had more common sense than that!'

He continued to just stare at me.

'T-Tom? Are you okay?...' I was starting to et worried.

'I'm fine.' He said, in a deadpan, and oddly low voice. With that, he stood up and walked past me, bumping his shoulder against mine in the process with such force I fell to the ground. Wincing, I looked up, expecting him to help me up and apologize a million unnecessary times, like he usually did when he accidentally hurt any of us, but he had already stormed back into the house, and slammed the door shut on his way.

As you would probably expect, I was beyond confused. But I was so pissed off at him at that moment, I didn't stop to realize just how unusual it was for him to act like that.

Picking myself up from the floor, I marched over to the back door and reached out for the handle, still storming forward in an attempt to show my anger. I didn't expect what happened next, however, as I realized the door had been locked, and crashed full force into it. I fell to the floor again, pain searing through my right arm and my nose, which had taken most of the blow from my accident.

After calling out an assortment of swear words, I covered my now bleeding nose with my left hand and stood up again.

'Tom? Tom, come on, open the door, I'm freezing!' I called through the door.

As I expected, there was no response,

Sighing, I stepped away from the door and out into the garden, still covering my nose and holding my injured right hand near my body. Searching the garden, I soon found a handful of small rocks and, after removing my left hand from my nose, I picked them up. Now was the hard part; deciding whether to wake Danny or Harry up to help me. Neither of them were very pleasant this early in the morning, and they would probably both make fun of me for this for the rest of my life. Eventually I decided Harry would probably show more sympathy, and aimed the rock in the direction of his window. It took me about three tries to actually hit the window, seeing as I was using my left hand when I'm right handed, and it took me about three more tries to actually wake Harry up.

Eventually though, he opened the window, with an extremely pissed off expression on his face.

Squinting, he finally realized who I was.

'Dougie? What the hell are you doing?' He asked, not in the slightest bit sympathetic, just really really pissed off.

'I kinda got locked out...'

'How the fuck did you manage that? And what the hell happened to your face?' He seemed more alert now, and a bit more worried thankfully.

'I'll explain in a minute, can you just come downstairs and open the door?' I asked.

Nodding, he closed his window. About 30 seconds later I heard the door click and open, revealing a half dressed and very tired looking Harry.

I stepped through the door and out of the cold, shivering. I had only been outside for about 20 minutes, but I was only wearing boxers and a thin t-shirt, so naturally I was freezing.

'Well?' Harry asked after I had been standing in the same spot shivering for several minutes.

'What?'

'Why are you up this early, why are you covered in blood and most importantly, why did you wake me up?' He asked again, the worry from before turning into frustration.

'Well I couldn't sleep last night...I heard someone scream. I think. Well, it might have been a dream, did you hear it?' I asked curiously.

'No, Dougie, I didn't hear anything, I WAS sleeping peacefully until SOMEONE woke me up. Now you better have a good explanation for this or...' He started, before I quickly interrupted him.

'I do! I'm about to explain, just be patient.'

He stared at me angrily for a second, before nodding, signalling for me to continue.

'Well, as I was saying, I woke up at like, 4:30 because of the scream, and it kinda freaked me out and I couldn't get back to sleep after that. So at 8:00 I came down here, and the back door was wide open. I went to shut it, but then I saw Tom, sitting outside on the step...'

'Wait, what? Tom? Why would...' Harry interrupted

'I DON'T KNOW! Just let me finish! I saw Tom sitting on the step, outside, in just his t-shirt and boxers, obviously I was a bit worried, so I went out to ask him why the hell he was outside, half dressed at this time of the morning, but when I asked him he didn't answer! He just gave me this evil glare, and told me he was fine, before shoving me to the floor and locking me outside!'

Harry stared at me disbelievingly for a moment, searching my face for a sign that I was lying.

'I'm serious, Harry! It was the weirdest thing!' I exclaimed in a very high pitched voice.

'Doug...Tom's in his bed. I checked on my way down to see whether you'd woken him up too. He and Danny are both sound asleep.'

'But...I'm telling the truth!' I pleaded.

'Why would Tom do that? Come on Doug, if you're gonna lie, you could have told a better one than that. It's okay if you're embarrassed about locking yourself out, I know I would be.' He laughed.

I stared at him in shock for a moment. He thought I was lying? What the fuck? Ughh...I knew I should have woken Danny instead.

'What about your face then? You haven't explained how that happened yet.' He asked after seeing my agitated look.

'I ran into the door...but only because TOM locked it!'

'For goodness sake Dougie, are you still trying to convince me? It's not working mate. But you running into the door, I can believe.' He laughed again, shaking his head.

'It looks pretty nasty actually, come on, I'll get you a tissue.' He sympathised, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the direction of the bathroom.

'OW!' I yelled, yanking my arm away from him. I'd completely forgot about the pain in my right arm, until now.

'Did you hurt your arm as well?' He asked, clearly amused by my sulking.

'Yeah...'

'Come on, let me have a look at it.' He carefully lifted my arm, which still hurt. A lot. Only then did I notice how bad it looked...it was covered in black and blue bruising, and there was a very unnatural bend near my wrist.

'Shit...it looks really bad. How did you manage to do that just from walking into the door? You should probably go to hospital...come on, I'll take you.' He anxiously fussed, grabbing some tissues from the bathroom for me to hold up to my nose.

'Harry, come on, it's not THAT serious...' I lied, the pain was actually pretty unbearable.

'Doug, I can tell when you're lying.' THAT was a lie, as he thought I was lying about Tom, when clearly I wasn't... I needed to confront Tom soon, ask what the hell he was playing at...

'Dougie, come on, get changed, I'm taking you to the hospital.' He ordered, pushing me towards my room.

I decided not to argue, I was actually quite worried about my arm...what if it was broken? We'd just finished touring, so I didn't have to worry about that, but what about all the TV appearances we had booked? I couldn't let everyone down, just because I stupidly walked into a door.

After changing into something more appropriate for a hospital (IE ACTUAL clothes) I walked back downstairs to Harry, who had already gotten dressed and was in the process of writing a note for Danny and Tom telling them where we were, if they actually woke up before we got back.

'Ready?' He asked as he turned to face me.

Sighing, I nodded, and we headed out of the door and into the car, towards the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AAH! More reviews! =D**_

_**So glad you guys like it.**_

_**I was originally planning to be really mean to Dougie in this story (not because I don't like him, HE'S AWESOME, and I love him, but he's fun to hurt in fanfiction...eep, that sounds mean, but you know what I mean) But now I feel really guilty after hearing about the whole rehab/depression thing =/**_

_**I feel as though maybe it's disrespectful? Idk, I just really feel bad for him, and I think we need to support him any way we can. So I'm not gonna hurt Dougie quite as much as I'd planned to in this fic (don't worry though, it's still gonna be awesome).**_

_**Can anyone guess what's wrong with 'Tom'? That was a clue...'cos maybe it's NOT Tom at all...mwahahahahaha.**_

_**Btw, when I write this I'm trying to listen to spooky-ish (BUT EPIC) music to 'set the mood'. The two I'm listening to atm is 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance and 'Demons' by Brian McFadden (the title for this story is actually a lyric from that song hehe) check'em out, they're awesome.**_

_**I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT. I sorta rushed it :S BUT it's pretty intense, I quite like it. Also, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a few days, but I've been really busy :L Okay, that's a lie...I've just been too tired xD I won't let this story die though, so don't worry ;)**_

_**Anyway, on with the fic =D**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**Danny POV (I'm struggling a bit writing his POV...so bear with me xD tell me if you think it's bad)**_

I woke up to the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and checking my watch. It was 9:20. Which, in my opinion, was way too early to be waking up on one of the few free days we actually had.

Stretching, I decided to get up and make the most of the morning, guessing the guys were downstairs, and hopefully making breakfast.

After throwing on some random clothes, I made my way downstairs. I called out for the guys, but there was no response. Obviously no one was up yet...but where had that crash come from then? I dismissed that thought as I entered the kitchen and searched the cupboards for any trace of food. But, as usual, they were empty. I eventually found some cereal and ate that, though the weird looking milk I used tasted very sour... so it probably wasn't a good idea. But I didn't care, I was hungry!

Anyway, after I had breakfast, I decided the others had been in bed way too long, and I should wake them up. I approached the stairs, and that's when I found it; the note. It read:

_**Tom & Danny-**_

_**Gone to take Doug to the hospital, he somehow locked himself out and ran into the door, and he messed up his arm pretty badly. Don't worry, should be back in a few hours.**_

_**-Harry**_

Needless to say, I was a bit worried. But we were used to Doug being clumsy by now, and he always came out fine in the end. Placing the note on the table, I realized this meant Tom was still asleep. As he was usually the first one to wake up, I decided to go check on him. When I reached his room, I knocked briefly, and opened the door. But to my surprise, he wasn't there.

''Tom?'' I called, knocking on the bathroom door, before opening it. He wasn't there either.

I found that a bit odd...I went back downstairs and decided to call his phone. Maybe it was a bit unnecessary, but I couldn't help it. It was really unusual for Tom to disappear without telling anyone where he was going.

Just as his phone began to ring, Tom walked through the front door.

'Where have you been? I was worried!' I immediately asked.

'Out.' He replied simply, before walking straight past me and into the kitchen.

I followed him, not satisfied with that answer.

'What do you mean 'out'?' I asked again, agitated.

'I mean, I wasn't here, therefore I was 'out'.' He stated before glaring at me.

'Tom...are you okay?'

'I'm absolutely peachy, thank you.' He said in a sarcastic tone. Which obviously meant he wasn't okay...Tom would never speak to his mates like that.

Before I could argue further, however, he let out an arrogant chuckle whilst shaking his head, sneering at me. He then walked past me and sat down on the sofa facing the TV.

I stared at him confused for a moment, but soon got distracted by a sharp ache in my stomach.

Gasping, I doubled over in pain.

Tom briefly turned his head to glance at me, before turning back again to the direction of the TV.

I felt pretty hurt, but at that moment I was too concerned with the sudden sickness rushing over me to dwell on Tom's attitude. I ran up the stairs and stumbled to the bathroom, holding my stomach. When I got there, I immediately collapsed onto my knees in front of the toilet and threw up uncontrollably. The room around me started spinning, dizziness effecting my vision. I threw up again, and again. I tried to stand up, but the dizziness was so severe I could barely move. After the uncontrollable vomiting seemed to stop, I pulled myself into a standing position using the sink, and splashed cold water onto my face, as I had suddenly become incredibly hot.

I stared at the mirror, my dizziness stopping just long enough for me to notice blood pouring out of my nose. I bent down next to the toilet to get some tissue, but the intense dizziness made me stumble and fall onto my knees. I felt sick making it's way up my throat again, so I leaned over the toilet and let it out, and that's when I noticed it. The blood. The blood mixed in with sick. I was throwing up blood. I immediately knew that wasn't a good sign.

I crawled out of the bathroom, too dizzy to stand. All I was concerned about now was getting help, fast. I made it out of the bathroom, and to the top of the stairs, but I was far too dizzy to get down safely.

As the dizziness intensified and my vision started to blur, I made one last attempt to get help.

'TOM!' I called as loud as I could, before painfully collapsing in a heap on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while...I think I'm gonna do weekly updates rather than daily, it's a bit easier for me.**_

_**Also, sorry all of my chapters are really short...I can't seem to write longer ones :L I'll try next time though.  
**_

_**Can't think of anything else I need to say...so please review! Tell me if there's anything you're not liking.**_

_**I'll explain about what's happening to Tom more in the chapters after this, I think...**_

_**I don't own anything. (Do I have to say that for every chapter? No one really cares :L)**_

_**Dougie POV**_

We left the hospital at 10:30am, after waiting almost two hours to actually see a doctor. When we eventually got to see him, the doctor took a quick look at my wrist and was almost certain I'd broken it, but sent me to get an x-ray just in case. Of course, it was broken, which really put a downer on my already bad day.

My nose wasn't broken thankfully, but he put a small plaster cast thing over it because it was still very badly bruised, and he didn't want to take any risks. I'm allowed to take the plaster off my nose in about three days, but because the break in my wrist is so bad, I have to leave the cast on my wrist on for at least two months. Which of course means I can't play at all for two whole months, so by the time we were in the car and heading home, I was in the worst mood ever. Harry tried to comfort me, but failed, mainly because I snapped at him whenever he tried to say anything. I couldn't help it, I needed to take my anger out on someone!

I should have taken my anger out on Tom, but no, he's at home pretending nothing happened. Speaking of which, Harry STILL didn't believe me about that, no matter what I said. Why the hell would I make that up anyway? If I was going to make something up, it'd be a damn sight more believable than that!

I glared at Harry while we were driving, trying my best to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Doug, seriously, stop it.' He muttered.

I continued to glare.

'Dougie, that isn't funny, stop staring at me like that.'

I still continued to glare.

'How old are you? Like, 8? Grow up Doug' He snapped, getting irritated now.

I was in a very stubborn mood, and refused to stop glaring at him.

'Okay, fine, you win! Stop staring at me, I admit defeat!' He sighed.

I yet again continued to glare at him.

He then lifted his hand from the steering wheel and whacked the back of my head.

'Oow! What was that for?' I shouted.

He just smirked and continued staring at the road in front of him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, or at least tried to, before remembering how much my wrist hurt.

'Ouch!' I mumbled.

'What is it? I didn't hit you that hard' Harry laughed.

'My wrist hurts' I mumbled, looking down.

'You'll be fine, take some painkillers when we get home, and relax. We don't have any gigs for a while so there's no need to worry about that.' Harry said, trying to comfort me.

'But we have loads of interviews and TV appearances!' I retorted.

'Well you're just gonna have to sit out. I'm sure no one will mind, we'll ring Fletch and tell him later. It's gonna be okay, it's only two months.'

'I suppose.' I mumbled as we pulled up towards the house.

As we entered through the front door, we noticed Tom sitting on the sofa in the living room, staring at the blank television screen.

'Tom? You okay?' Harry asked as he approached him.

Tom shot his head back towards us, as if we had startled him. He stared at me blankly as I stood in the doorway, then turned back to Harry.

'Yes I'm fine.' He replied after several seconds.

'Okaay...' Harry commented, turning to me with a look of confusion.

'Well, Dougie's broken his wrist, so he won't be able to play for at least two months.' Harry stated, pausing to see Toms reaction. He just gave a short nod, his face expressionless.

'Erm...so where's Danny?' I asked.

'Dunno. I think he's still in bed.' Tom stated, getting up and walking towards the kitchen, shutting the door behind him.

'Well...that was weird...' Harry said as he walked over to me.

'Now do you believe me? He was like that this morning!' I whispered, afraid Tom might hear me.

Harry gave me a worried look, before sighing and sitting back on the sofa.

'Just give him some alone time, he's probably stressed out or something.' Harry reasoned.

'Fine. I'm gonna go change out of these clothes' I mumbled, realizing my shirt was still stained with blood from before.

'Okay, go wake Danny up on your way, tell him what happened.' Harry replied.

I noisily stomped up the stairs, the missed sleep from earlier that morning finally catching up with me. I got to the top of the stairs and was about to turn when I noticed a red stain on the carpet. I focused on it, before turning and noticing where it had came from. Danny.

Danny was lying face down about two metres away from the top of the stairs, unconscious and covered in blood.

I panicked, rushing towards him and rolling him onto his back. There was blood running from his nose, blood covering his shirt, blood everywhere. He was deathly pale and had huge black rings around his eyes.

I felt my breathing speed up as I quickly searched his neck with my fingers, looking for a pulse. I found it, thank God, although it felt very slow and weak.

I stood up and ran down the stairs as fast as possible, shouting for Harry.

'HARRY!'

'What?' He asked, confused.

'Danny, he, I, blood, unconscious, and...' I panted, unable to form coherent sentences.

'Doug, calm down, what is it?'

I grabbed his arm and pulled him along beside me, up the stairs, to the unconscious form lying on the floor.

'Oh my god...' Harry cried, his eyes widening in panic.

'Call an ambulance! Now!' He ordered as he ran over to our friend.

I didn't hesitate as I ran back downstairs, grabbed the phone and called 999.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, this chapter is bit more...intense than the others. I didn't really mean for it to get this dark, but my thoughts just carried me towards this direction. If you think I should tone it down a bit, tell me. Also, should I change the rating just to be safe?**_

_**PLEASE tell me if you're not liking where I'm going with this, I don't wanna ruin the story x]**_

_**Tom POV ****(Oooooh xD) By the way, sorry I've all of a sudden switched to present tense in some parts here, it's just for Tom's thoughts, it makes it a bit more dramatic :L**_

_Tom's thought are in italics_

_I can't control what's happening to me. It's like I'm here, but I'm not. This is like a dream, where I can't control what I do or say, except I still feel like I'm in control. But I can't stop saying these things, or doing these things. I can't even think straight...it's like I'm fighting a battle with someone, or something, for control of my body, and I'm losing. I'm completely unaware of everything I'm doing, yet I can still feel myself doing it._

_I did something to Danny..I just can't remember what...I didn't want to do it...I couldn't stop..._

_The way I treated Dougie this morning, I don't know why I did that. I can't even remember why I was outside so early this morning..._

_Wait, what happened last night? The voices...the voices must have done this to me!_

_I remember now...I remember they called me...I went to the basement...something was there._

_Argh, every time I try to think, or do something, there's such an intense pain in my head. It's as though there's a barrier, isolating all the free will and control I have..._

'Tom!'

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to Harry, who was staring at me with a worried expression.

'Th..there's something wrong with Danny. He's..he's unconscious and..I don't know. The ambulance has just arrived, we're gonna follow them to the hospital. You coming?' He asked, there was something in the way he said that that told me he was hoping I would return to my normal, caring self. But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

But I wanted to. I couldn't let the voices win. I couldn't let that thing take control.

I scrunched my eyes shut, trying to concentrate, trying to talk.

'Tom? Are you okay?' Harry asked.

I looked at him, pleading with my eyes, hoping he would be able to help me.

'N..no..I..' I stuttered, before an unbearable agony swept through my head.

I clutched my head, trying my best to fight this..thing that had taken over me.

'Tom?' He shouted, rushing towards me.

Suddenly, I stood up straight again, looking him in the eye. I felt my expression harden into a scowl. That was it, I had lost control, again.

'I'm fine.' I said unwillingly, in a voice far too malicious to be my own.

He hesitated for a moment, before backing away from me.

'Okay...well...are you erm, coming then?' He asked in an unsure tone.

'No.' I said, shaking my head. Well, I didn't want say it, but I couldn't not say it...I couldn't stop, I had lost.

Disappointment swept over his face, before he nodded shortly and walked out of the door. Only then did I notice Dougie, standing in the hallway, staring at me with tears in his eyes.

He turned away when I looked at him, then they both left through the front door.

As soon as they shut the door, the pain returned. It was spreading through my head, worse than any headache I'd ever had.

Then I heard something. The voice. It was saying something, it sounded like incoherent grumbles, but for some reason I could understand every word it was saying.

It was telling me I shouldn't have fought it like I did. I should have just gave up all control I had, and because I was so reluctant to obey, I must be punished.

Before I even realized what was happening, I found myself walking towards the bathroom.

I arrived at the bathroom. Deep down, I knew what was coming, I knew what it was trying to make me do. I knew I had to fight.

_But if I fight...will I be punished more?_

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind as I fought against whatever was trying to control me, but it was no use. I reached up to the cabinet in front of the mirror, opening it, and immediately took out what the voice commanded me to take. The razor blade.

I struggled against it, against the force that had somehow made me go this far, but I was too weak. With shaking hands, I moved the razor over the top of my forearm. With the last ounce of strength I had, I fought against this...thing on more time, causing me to hesitate and drop the blade.

Of course, this only angered the voice. Unwillingly, I reached down and picked up the blade, placing it over my forearm again.

'Please...don't make me do this...' I whispered, pleading with the voice.

I heard a deep chuckle, before my arm made a swift movement and I felt a fiery pain sear through me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys...sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. I honestly had no idea what to write next. BUT now I'm starting to actually structure this story, so I'm writing more and more :)**_

_**I think this is one of the longest chapters I've done, feel free to tell me any mistakes I've made.**_

_**It may take a while for me to finish the next chapter though, so please be patient.**_

_**Thank you, and please, review!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Harry's POV**_

When we finally arrived at the hospital the paramedics took Danny on a stretcher deep into the hospital without saying another word to us, just leaving us to anxiously worry for our best friend. A nurse approached us and led us into the waiting area, saying someone would tell us what's going on whenever they find out, which was little comfort to be honest. We then sat on the extremely uncomfortable plastic seats, waiting for just something, anything that would explain Danny's sudden illness.

I looked over to Dougie and noticed he was shaking. He had bloodshot eyes and tears running down his face, obviously he was a mess. He was the one who found Danny. He was probably taking this really hard, I mean, he had always been the weakest out of all of us when it came to situations like this. He was the youngest, and we saw it as our job to protect him, to comfort him.

'He'll be okay Doug. Everything will be okay.' I said, even though I didn't believe it myself.

Dougie lifted his head and looked into my eyes, obviously not believing me, silently questioning me.

'We...we don't even know what's wrong with him...he could have just eaten some bad bacon and gotten food poisoning. This could all be over by tomorrow.' I reassured him.

'But what if it's not?' Dougie whispered through his tears.

I hesitated before answering him, I mean, what if Danny wasn't okay? What if there was something seriously wrong with him? What if...

No, I wasn't going to think like that. I was going to stay positive, for Dougie, for Danny.

'Don't even think like that. If it was serious, or if he wasn't gonna be okay, they would've told us by now. We've been here for over an hour now Doug, they're probably just running a few tests while he's flirting with all the hot nurses...he'll be fine. He has to be fine...'

Dougie didn't say anything, he just put his hands over his face and let out a sigh.

A few minutes of silence passed before Dougie suddenly spoke up.

'Shall we call his family?'

I was a bit taken aback by the sudden change of subject, but decided not to dwell on it.

'Well, I...I don't know...I mean, like I said, it could be nothing. We don't want to worry them for no reason.' I answered hesitantly.

'Oh come on Harry, get real! Of course there's something wrong with him! He was covered in blood for fucks sake! He was unconscious! He looked like complete shit! When I found him I thought...I thought he was...was...dead...I mean there was...there was blood...everywhere...and...and...'

The end of his sentence was muffled as he broke down into violent sobs. I immediately put my arm around his shoulder and hugged him close to my chest, rubbing small circles onto his back as he leaned into me. We stayed like that for a while, not caring about the few people who were staring at us.

After quite a long time of just silently hugging, Dougie pulled out of the embrace and wiped his eyes, which were very red. He sat up straight and looked me in the eye.

'Sorry. I don't know what came over me just then, I just freaked out. I didn't mean to shout at you.' He said quietly.

'It's okay mate. I understand.' I smiled.

'Ugh, I hate hospitals. I've always hated them, ever since I was a little kid.' He mumbled to me.

'Really? Why?' I curiously asked, though I was also trying to keep his mind off the subject of Danny...

'They just freak me out, and remind me of some bad times. When I was 11 my granddad had a heart attack, and he spent about six months in and out of the hospital before he eventually died. I had to visit him every single Saturday, I'll never forget it. My grandma was always sitting on the chair in the corner of his room, staring out the window, she barely ever talked to us. She just sat there, knowing what was gonna happen to him, waiting for it to happen. She knew she could do nothing to stop it. She was devastated when it did happen though, when he eventually died. Nothing could have prepared her for it, she was a mess...' He explained, staring sadly at the floor the whole time.

'Did she ever get over it?' I asked him.

'No, of course not. I mean, she learnt to deal with it, she learnt how to cope better, but she never fully got over it. I don't think anyone can fully get over something like that, it stays with you for the rest of your life. I know I never forgot it. I missed him for years afterwards, nothing seemed the same. My grandma was never the same either, it was like a little part of her died with him...' He continued, staring dejectedly into space.

A few more minutes of silence passed between us, Dougie seemed to be staring at the floor the whole time. I could tell his mind was somewhere else though, somewhere far away.

'Doug?'

He jumped, as if I had just woken him from a deep dream.

'I'm gonna go get a drink from the vending machine, do you want anything?' I asked.

'Oh, no thanks.' He replied.

I walked over to the vending machine and got a bottle of water, before returning to my seat next to Dougie.

'You sure you don't want anything? I mean, you haven't eaten since this morning.' I stated in concern.

'Yeah, I'm sure. I don't have much of an appetite at the moment.'

'Okay then. How's your wrist?' I asked.

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that.' He answered with a smile

'It's fine, much better than it was earlier.'

I smiled at him as I checked my phone. I was hoping there was going to be a text or something from Tom, apologizing for what happened earlier...but there was nothing. I sighed as I put it back in my pocket.

'You okay?' He asked, raising his eyebrows.

'What? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine, it's just...I was sort of hoping Tom would call or something...' I started.

'Forget about him Harry. He obviously couldn't care less about Danny's well-being. Screw him.' Dougie said, narrowing his eyes in anger.

'Don't say that Doug! He just wasn't himself this morning...something is wrong with him. You know that the normal Tom would be with us, worrying himself to death right now.' I argued.

'I know that...but this isn't the normal Tom! He was so...vicious this morning. He didn't give a shit about Danny when you told him what had happened...I just don't understand why he would act like that..' He exclaimed.

'Neither do I Doug. But lets not worry about Tom right now, okay? We'll deal with him later. Right now we just have to worry about Danny.'

'I know, I know. Danny's the most important thing right now.' He agreed, scrunching his eyes together in worry.

A moment of silence passed before a thought popped into my head.

'...did you notice though, that for a split second after I asked Tom if he wanted to come to the hospital...he looked like, I don't know, like he was in pain? I mean, he looked terrified, just for that second, then he went back to looking all cold and distant...' I pondered.

Dougie stared at me for a moment before answering.

'I don't know Harry...lets just forget about him. Like you said, we just have to worry about Danny right now...'

I nodded, though my mind was still on Tom. He had looked so pained, and scared, just for a moment. It looked like he desperately wanted me to help him...but what could I do? I had no idea what was wrong with him, I didn't know how to help. All I knew was that something was seriously wrong with him, and right now, there was nothing I could do about it.

At that moment, a doctor approached us, interrupting my thoughts.

'Are you here for Mr Jones?' He asked us.

I nodded my head, though I found it weird how he called Danny 'Mr Jones', that was the first time I had ever heard him be referred to so formally.

'Follow me please' He said as he walked back down the corridor.

Dougie and I exchanged nervous glances as we walked behind him.

'In here.' He said when we reached Danny's room.

I took a deep breath and, along with Dougie, entered the shockingly white hospital room.

I surveyed the room slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable task of looking at Danny for as long as possible, as I wasn't sure whither I could handle seeing him. When I finally turned to Danny, what I saw shocked me. He was deathly pale, with extremely dark rings under his eyes, looking half dead. He was wired up to some sort of drip, and a life machine, which meant only one thing; this was deadly serious.

I then turned to Dougie, who was still staring at the unconscious Danny. He looked terrified.

'I assume you want to know what's wrong?' The doctor asked. I turned to face him this time, looking him in the guy seemed really rude so far, as if he thought we were wasting his time...

I nodded. I couldn't speak, afraid that my voice could break and I would start sobbing hysterically.

'Well, after running a few tests on his blood sample, the lab results show he has quite a large amount of a very toxic ingredient, which is often found in rat poison, in his blood. This suggests Mr Jones somehow ingested a very lethal dose of poison, and had he have arrived any later, there would have been a very small chance of him surviving.' He informed us.

My jaw dropped open as he was speaking. Danny? Poisoned? How would he possibly have been poisoned?

Dougie gave the exact same reaction as me. We were stunned. The fact that Danny might not have made it terrified me too...I mean I knew this was serious, but I never thought it was _this_ serious!

The doctor paused for a minute to let us gather our thoughts, then continued.

'He has obviously had an extremely large dose of this poison, usually symptoms like the ones he has show up gradually throughout a few days, but his came all at once, and it seems like very few hours have passed since he initially ingested it. We have him attached to a drip to rehydrate him, and we have also pumped his stomach, among other procedures, in an attempt to remove the toxins. This all seems to have worked well so far, but the most serious symptom he presented was severe internal bleeding. We seem to have it under control at the moment, but he is still in a very unstable state. If he makes it through the next 48 hours, then he should start to make a recovery within the next month or so.'

One word caught my mind at this point.

'_If_ he makes it? Do you mean there's still a chance he won't?' I panicked.

'I assure you, Mr Judd, that we are doing all we can to aid in his recovery, but he is severely unwell. There is obviously still a high chance of some complications, just as there is a high chance he will make it.' He answered in an arrogant voice.

I stayed silent after that, running through what he had just told us, again and again. I just couldn't make sense of it.

'I'll leave you alone for a while.' He said in a much friendlier tone of voice, obviously noticing how scared we were for Danny.

When he left the room, I turned to Dougie.

'You...you okay?'

He nodded, tears forming in his eyes once again.

'It'll be okay Doug...it has to be...' I choked out. I hated seeing Dougie upset like this, I hated seeing Danny like this, hell, I hated seeing Tom like he was that morning! It was way too much for me. I had to keep reminding myself that I needed to be strong, for all of them.

'How?' Dougie spoke suddenly.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean...how was he poisoned? Did someone purposely try to...you know...k-kill him?' He answered, his voice cracked and shaky.

I thought for a moment. That seemed like the only logical explanation for this, I mean, how else would he have had it? He may not be the smartest guy in the world, but no way was he stupid enough to just drink poison.

Who would want to kill him though? I knew we had a lot of haters, but that was just insane.

'I have no idea Doug. I...I just don't know.' I stuttered.

Dougie dejectedly turned his head in the direction of Danny, staring at his pale, sickly complexion.

'Tom should be here.' He stated in a monotone voice, 'It's just not right without him. I know he was a total dick head this morning, but he should be here, worrying about his best friend like any other normal person would do.'

'I know mate. I know.' I said as I put my arm over his shoulder, pulling him into an awkward hug.

'Guys?' A hoarse voice mumbled from behind us.

I released Dougie and turned around, and, to my surprise, saw Danny with his eyes half open, peering at us in his white hospital gown. He looked extremely tired, like he would fall back into unconsciousness any minute.

'What the hell is going on?' He croaked.


End file.
